PBA 031a
PM Kali: Blue: Where would you like to go? We can go to a sitting room, or a bedroom, or anywhere you like, really. PM Iskandar: Where do you recommend? What's your favorite place to go to in the house? PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes her. Does it look like she has dragon blood? PM Kali: It could be dragonblood or something else. PM Kali: Blue: ... the bathtub, actually, to tell you the truth. PM Kali: She smiles. PM Iskandar: Iskandar arches an eyebrow. "Well, lady's choice, then. You said everyone calls you Blue. What do you like to be called?" PM Kali: Blue: ... Arin is my real name. It's not really feminine enough for a place like this. PM Iskandar: It isn't? I'm Iskandar by the way. PM Kali: Arin: Not really. You're supposed to be some sort of delicate flower, but I'm not feeling very flowery today. PM Iskandar: Why not? Are you feeling like some other kind of plant? PM Kali: Arin leads Iskandar into a really *large* bathroom, with aquamarine tiles; it's got a hot tub in the middle. PM Iskandar: This is definitely the largst bathroom I've seen. PM Iskandar: And I've seen about three really big ones. PM Kali: Arin: We have several like this; it's meant to help people relax. And of course it can help people feel less self-conscious about being nude. Though I can wear a bathing suit if you like. PM Kali: Arin: And I do feel a bit like a different kind of plant, but I'm sure you didn't come here to hear about my troubles. PM Iskandar: What kind of plant? And I'm not terribly bothered by nudity. PM Kali: Arin: ... would it be maudlin to say a weeping willow? PM Kali: She starts the bathwater running. PM Iskandar: Maybe a little. But I don't know enough about plants to offer any alternatives. Why are you sad? PM Kali: Arin: ... are you sure you want to know? It's not very... I don't usually talk about things like that to clients. PM Iskandar: Iskandar smiles. "Well, I asked, right? I'm curious about you." PM Kali: Arin slips her dress off, gracefully, and steps into the little pool, turning the water off as it fills up. She has several other scale patches, too. PM Iskandar: Iskandar joins her in the water. PM Iskandar: So why are you sad? PM Kali: Arin: ... it's silly, really. You're going to think I'm mad. PM Iskandar: I doubt it. I've known real madmen and madwomen you haven't once started raving about tiny badgers living in your brain. PM Kali: Arin: ...my snake died. My pet. I've had her almost my whole life. PM Kali: Arin moves over to Isk and leans on him a little bit. PM Iskandar: Oh, I'm sorry. When was this? PM Kali: Arin: Yesterday evening. I hope my eyes aren't puffy. PM Iskandar: No, you look lovely. Well, I'm sorry. I had a pet when I was younger. A dog. He was very loyal, never afraid of me at all. It was hard when he died. PM Kali: Arin: Why would he be afraid of you? You seem perfectly sweet. PM Iskandar: I was scarier when I was younger. It's not important. So why isn't Arin considered delicate flower-like? PM Kali: Arin: It can be a boy's name too. So I go by Blue here, usually. PM Kali: Arin: I've been thinking about leaving. ... you're very easy to talk to. PM Iskandar: Leaving? To go where? PM Iskandar: ((16 SM.)) PM Kali: Arin: ... I don't know. Somewhere. I like my clients, but... I think it's time to move on. PM Kali: She's hiding something. PM Iskandar: This seems like a very nice place. What would you like to do instead? PM Kali: Arin: I don't know. I don't really have any useful skills apart from... PM Kali: She turns and kisses Iskandar! PM Iskandar: He kisses back! She probably gets a little electric shock. PM Kali: She twitches a little bit, but isn't slowed down at all. PM Iskandar: ((15 SM!)) PM Iskandar: ((Trying to figure out if she's trying to kiss him to shut him up!)) PM Kali: No, but there's definitely something she's hiding. PM Iskandar: He returns the affection, then breaks off the kiss, reluctantly. "There's more to you than that, I can tell. Even though you maybe don't want me to notice." PM Kali: Arin: Everyone has secrets. PM Iskandar: Sure. PM Iskandar: Iskandar touches the scales on her forehead lightly. PM Kali: Arin: Do you like them? People do sometimes. PM Iskandar: Quite a bit. Why do they come from? PM Kali: Arin: I have some nonhuman heritage, of course. It's not cosmetic; my hair grows in this color too. PM Iskandar: ((18 SM.)) PM Kali: Truth. PM Iskandar: ((Was just wondering if it was connected to what she was hiding.)) PM Kali: It is. PM Kali: Arin: It helps set me apart. PM Iskandar: Well, I like 'em. Blue is my favorite color. PM Kali: Arin: I do like it when people say that. PM Kali: She smiles and kisses him again. PM Iskandar: He kisses back! PM Kali: ((That should probably go to a curtain.)) PM Iskandar: ((Yep, most likely.)) PM Kali: She's pretty cuddly afterward, but only if he seems interested in it. She seems very very good at gauging what other people want. PM Iskandar: So, what is it you'd like to do, then? PM Kali: Arin: Grow wings and fly away somewhere. Isn't that what everyone wants? PM Iskandar: Wings *are* pretty nice. PM Iskandar: But fly where? Most folks have a destination in mind. PM Kali: Arin: Isn't away enough? People do sometimes offer to take me away from all this. PM Iskandar: I would be surprised if that didn't happen at least twice a week. But where would you *want* to go to? Besides away? PM Kali: Arin: I could visit family, maybe. Or just travel a bit. PM Iskandar: Why don't you? PM Kali: Arin: ... my family doesn't live here. PM Iskandar: ((15 SM on that one.)) PM Kali: Telling the truth but definitely hiding something! PM Iskandar: You mean, on this flying chunk of ground? PM Kali: Arin: ... yes. PM Kali: Arin: ... I have family on other planes. PM Iskandar: And it can be pricey to get the right permits, right? PM Kali: Arin: .... yes. PM Iskandar: ((21 SM! Dang! I will love this roller and name him George.)) PM Kali: She's definitely covering something up, and feels guilty about it. PM Iskandar: What's wrong? I can tell there's something wrong. PM Kali: Roll diplomacy! PM Iskandar: ((17! Yay for a +5 Cha bonus.)) PM Kali: Arin: ... I'm here illegally. Please don't tell Lady Eilyth, I'll... I'll leave anyway. PM Iskandar: I like you. I won't tell anyone. Where are you from? PM Kali: Arin: ... don't laugh. One of the heavens. My mother is part lillend. I can't really go back there, but I don't really want to stay either. PM Iskandar: ((14 SM?)) PM Kali: Seems like the truth to you. PM Iskandar: Why would I laugh? It makes sense. You have a lovely voice. And Lillends are perfectly nice people. PM Kali: Arin: ... if you offered to take me away from all this, I'd consider going. PM Iskandar: ...what would happen if they caught you? PM Kali: Arin: Interrogation, followed by execution or deportation. PM Kali: Arin: This world has had bad experiences with extraplanars. PM Iskandar: I know. You've probably guessed I'm not from around here. PM Kali: Arin: Yes. But I'm good at reading people; you're not going to hurt anyone here. PM Iskandar: No. Well, not unless they tried to hurt me first. ... you maybe could come with us when we left. But our ship is dangerous. Cursed and haunted, apparently. PM Kali: Arin: I'd like to go. I can pay my way. PM Iskandar: And we can't steer our ship. PM Iskandar: We're kind of... adrift. Randomly jumping from plane to plane. PM Kali: Arin: That sounds either very irritating or romantic. PM Iskandar: I haven't been aboard very long. PM Kali: Arin: If you'd take me, I'd go. PM Iskandar: ... I'll have to check with my friends. But I sense that we do have our share of passengers. And the ship has plenty of room. PM Iskandar: How did you get here? PM Kali: Arin: Portal, of course. PM Kali: Arin: A temporary one, from a spell. I knew I'd be good at this job, I just... I miss my snake. I know that doesn't make any kind of sense. PM Iskandar: It's all right. I'm sure you'll be able to come with us. PM Kali: Arin: ... I suppose we should get dressed and go and find out for sure. PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. "Will you... just be able to leave without getting into trouble?" PM Kali: Arin: Of course. PM Iskandar: Iskandar gets dressed. "Right. Get ready to go. I'll find the others." PM Kali: Arin nods, pausing to kiss him again, and then leaves. PM Iskandar: He kisses back, and then goes back to the room!